It is known and customary to add stabilizers to lubricant compositions based on mineral or synthetic oils in order to improve their performance characteristics. Some amine compounds are effective stabilizers for lubricants. For example, certain amine compounds may help to disperse soot and maintain the cleanliness of engine components and other amine compounds may help neutralize acids formed during the combustion process. However, these amine compounds may cause detrimental effects on fluoropolymer seals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new additives that improve the fluoropolymer seal compatibility of lubricant compositions.